


The Wedded Bliss of the Ice Queen and the Sea King

by Arun_DarkSaiyan, lewdnepvasilias_exe



Series: LewdNep's NepLewds (and other Tumblr smuts) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlesian Technology, Automatically Ejaculating Strap-Ons, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Collaboration, Coming Inside, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Ejaculating Strap-Ons, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Lingerie, Lingerie Under Clothing, Nipple Licking, Pegging, Sex, Smut, Strap On Fuck, Strap-Ons, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Lingeire, Wedding Night, Wedding Sex, Weddings, ass worship, cumming inside, dance competition, dance-off, nipple sucking, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: The just happily married Weiss and Neptune Schnee decide to get a bit "busy" during their wedding reception...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose (Side Relationship), Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: LewdNep's NepLewds (and other Tumblr smuts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773250
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Wedded Bliss of the Ice Queen and the Sea King

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of "LewdNep's NepLewds", AKA the smuts that I post to Tumblr (lewdnepvasilias666 is my username, if you're interested in checking out my shitty ass blog). Of course, credit where credit is due for this fic. Big thanks to my great friend Arun_DarkSaiyan/DarkSaiyanGoku for doing this RP with me! <3 Hope y'all enjoy!  
> \--LewdNep

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two beautiful souls in holy matrimony; Neptune Vasilias and Weiss Schnee.”_

Powder-blue drapes and white banners with the Schnee emblem printed onto them hung across the walls of the hotel ballroom. The tables were covered with sky blue tablecloths and set with glass vases which held clusters of pale blue tulips. The air was rich with the fresh scents of mild floral perfumes and a just-vacuumed carpet. 

Weiss Schnee stood proudly in her wedding dress- white with hints of blue, floor length frilly skirt, encrusted with small gems at the top- and her hair tied into a bun at the back.

Next to her was her gorgeous groom and soon-to-be husband, Neptune Vasilias… or, in just a few moments, Neptune Schnee. His bright blue hair was combed and he had on his trademark yellow-tinted goggles, and he wore a white tux with hints of blue to match her dress; white, stylish, and encrusted with small gems.

Weiss turned to Neptune, grinning. “You ready for this, babe?”

“Yeah… well…”

“Something wrong…?”

“I am ready for this, hun. It’s just… I am a bit nervous, of course, but also…” He leaned closer to her, whispering “...I just… feel a little tight underneath… if you know what I’m saying.

Weiss giggled. “Trust me, I know how you feel…” she whispered back to him. 

“If I may have your attention please…” spoke Oscar, who was serving as the priest for the wedding.

“Don’t worry, we'll be sure to take care of that after the reception party~” she threw a quick *wink* at him before they both turned back to Oscar. Little did she know, he had a surprise hiding for her under his tux. And little did he know, she had a surprise for him under her dress as well…

Oscar turned to Weiss. “Do you, Weiss Schnee, take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“Yes, I do.”

Then he turned to Neptune. “And do you, Neptune Vasilias, take this woman to be your lawful, wedded wife? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Neptune smiled, taking Weiss’s hand and holding it in both of his. “I do.”

Oscar smiled as well. “Then I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Neptune, you may now kiss the bride.”

The audience applauded and cheered with delight. Elated, Neptune pulled Weiss in for a deep kiss. At the same time, Weiss wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him to her, leaning in to kiss his beautiful lips. 

The reception was ultimately fun and joyful and absolutely worth it. 

First they were met and congratulated by friends and family members. A crying Willow. A giddy Klein. A crying Mrs. Vasilias. An ecstatic Mr. Vasilias. A proud Winter and Whitley. An excited Ruby, a joyful Jaune, a proud Yang, an elated Blake, an ecstatic Sun. And so many more. All of whom were indeed happy at the sight of the happy newlyweds. 

Then it was time to cut the cake and eat. And oh, how the food was delicious. Especially the chocolate wedding cake that Klein made, which Weiss enjoyed feeding to her chocoholic husband.

After a good hour of eating and everyone chatting with one another, Neptune headed up to the stage and spoke into the microphone. 

_“Hey, Weiss!!!”_

Weiss quickly turned towards the stage. 

_“My dearest wife and Snow Angel… I challenge you to dance off!!!”_ He shouted, striking a dance pose.

Weiss laughed and stood up, also striking a pose. “Oh, it's on!” 

Sun jumped onto the stage and said into the mic _“And I'll be the judge!”_

Neptune jumped off of the stage, and both he and Weiss strutted to the area in front of the stage, the rest of the guests circling around the couple from a distance, ready to watch the competition. 

“Hit it, Sun!” Neptune said, snapping his fingers. 

Sun headed to the music table and started playing "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake.

Weiss began pulling off some of her finest moves to the song. Poses, spins, twirls, steps... a rather jazzy dance sequence indeed. She was pulling off some stellar moves until Neptune- particularly his ass and hips- met her eyesight.

Neptune knew how much Weiss loved his “Vasiliass”, how easily it caught her attention, how she was often all over it. Hence he figured it could be a “secret weapon” against her in this dance match as he was strutting his stuff. He busted out his hips to the beat and turned his attention to Weiss, winking at her, spinning around, giving her finger guns as he shook his ass teasingly. 

' _Focus, Weiss, focus...'_ she thought to herself. But oh, how her efforts were futile. It was too hard to look away from how he rocked and twisted those gorgeously shaped hips and round, plump ass of his with such grace and skill. Already she could feel the heat rushing down to her nether regions.

 _'D’oh… damn Neptune and his captivating charm and sexy ass and hips...'_ , Weiss thought.

_“Alright! Well, one of our contestants- the bride- seems to be distracted and to have stopped dancing, so it looks like we have a winner in the house!”_ Sun called. 

Neptune smiled with glee and smirked at Weiss.

“You know, I think I liked it better when you couldn't dance!” Weiss said jokingly. 

Neptune snickered and walked up to his bride, wrapping an arm around her waist and swaying his hips gently. “Now where’s the fun in that?” 

“You're such a tease… you and your damn hips~”

“Careful honey, we’re in public.”

Weiss snorted. “No way, it's our wedding. I think we're allowed to be just a little bit naughty~” One of her hands started caressing his hip, and the other his ass.

 _“Oh, Weiss~”_ Neptune started blushing brightly as his wife toyed with him.

“Hey! None of that here!!!” Sun shouted through the mic, not realizing it was still on.

“Oh Sun... it's just a bit of teasing~!” Weiss yelled back. 

“Oh alright, just as long as you don't start fucking right then and there… OH SHIT!” Just then, he’d realized the mic was on, and attempted to turn it off in a frenzy while laughing nervously.

“Well... this is turning out to be an interesting wedding,” Neptune commented, blushing even more.

Weiss, still gripping onto Neptune, stood on tiptoe to kiss her husband. He immediately kissed her back, deeply and passionately.

“Alright, get a room!” Sun hollered, thinking he’d turned the mic off. 

Neptune broke the kiss. “Hehe, looks like Sun wants us out of here.

“Oh come on Sun, we're just kissing!” Weiss yelled.

Ruby walked up to the newlyweds. “Yeah, but we know y'all getting horny. Now go to horny jail!” She playfully bonked them both with her fist like a hammer.

“You tell ‘em, babe!” Jaune cheered. 

“Ugh... _fine…_ ” Weiss huffed. “I suppose we can sneak out of our reception for a bit... as much as I wanna fuck you Nep, I was hoping to say here for a lil bit more~”

Of course, once she saw Neptune's surprise for her under his tux, there was no way she'd regret leaving early…

Hand in hand, Weiss led Neptune down the hallway and to the elevator so they could go up to their hotel room.

“So, where are we headed?” Neptune asked, as the elevator was coming to a stop.

“To our hotel room, of course! The one we rented out for a week!” Still holding his hand, Weiss led him out of the elevator.

“Oh right! Sorry, been a little scatterbrained lately… heh…”

“It's all good, Sea King~”

When they made it to their room, she opened the door with the electronic card-key and held it open for him. “After you~”

“Thank you, my dear!”

She went in after he did, and then shut the door before flopping onto the bed, sighing happily.

“Maaan!!!! I can’t believe we’re actually married! This best day of my life!” Neptune fell onto the bed with her. “This is amazing~” He rolled over, leaning to the side, and kissed her nose.

“My sentiments exactly~” She kisses him back, pulling him on top of her and grabbing his ass.

“ _Mmmmm~_ you seem ready to consummate the marriage”

“Oh please, as if that wasn't already obvious... especially since you did that _beautiful_ little dance~” She began massaging all over his body. One of her hands caressed his ass, hip, and thigh before moving to the front to undo the button and zip on his trousers so she could pull them off. Her other hand moved to his chest, pulling off his blazer and unbuttoning his tux and button-up shirt and undoing his tie…

“ _Mmmm~_ I can’t wait babe!” he moaned, squirming slightly.

One by one, Weiss pulled off each of the pieces of his tux... and her heart nearly stopped when she saw what he was wearing underneath.

Neptune was dressed up in gorgeous lacy, white lingerie, consisting of thigh-highs, a garter belt, panties, and elbow-length gloves, all matching in color and design. The lace on the outfit took on a design similar to that of the pattern on a snowflake. 

Weiss was just in awe at the sight... her heart was pounding excitedly, her clit tingling as well.

“Like it? All just for you!” He winked at her, smiling.

 _“Oh you fucking know I do~”_ she growled, rolling them over so she was on top.

Wasting no time, she stood up and unzipped and pulled off her wedding dress. She quickly moved back down on her husband, him not noticing what she’d been wearing underneath her own wedding attire…

With her face at his chest, her mouth latched onto one of his nipples, sucking hungrily as her hands massaged up and down his lean, sexy body.

 _“Mmmmm~ Aaaaahhh~!!!!!”_ he gasped.

She slurped and sucked hard around his nipple, nuzzling her face hard into his chest.

_“Aaaaahhhhh~ so good~”_

She moved to his other nipple to give it the same treatment, her hand reaching down to massage his bulge through his panties as she turned her husband into a squirming mess.

 _“Ahhhhhhhh~!”_ Neptune shuddered delightfully.

Weiss soon began kissing and biting her way down his body, giving extra attention to his beautiful, slender stomach. Neptune was biting his bottom lip at the sensation.

She absolutely went to town on his smooth belly, leaving kisses and nips and bites all over the sensitive skin, making him let out a slight gasp

 _“You're so fucking hot~”_ Weiss purred.

_“You-” *gasp* “-too! Ahhhh!”_

Weiss’s hands then reached into his panties to massage his plump ass.

Neptune stuck his tongue out as he moaned pleasurably, feeling his dick start to harden more than it already was. _“I-” *gasp* “-love you~”_

Weiss carefully pulled his panties off, while leaving his garter belt on, and began dotting kisses on his exposed hip. Neptune shuddered and squealed delightfully at her touch.

“ _Mmm..._ I just can't get enough of my _sexy husband~_ ” 

Neptune blushed at her remark, panting furiously, and Weiss moved back up to kiss him passionately.

_“Mmmmmm~~~”_ he moaned.

“ _Mmmmh..._ I love you baby~ _and I'm gonna make tonight a special night for you~_ ”

“ _Ooooh,_ can’t wait~” he smirked, gazing into her eyes.

“You ready for the real fun~?”

“ _Give it to me~!_ ” His lips were agape and he was practically drooling.

“Oh you _know_ I will~”

She went over to the nightstand and got a bottle of lube. Returning to Neptune, she poured some of the lube over her fingers. _“Spread your legs, beautiful~”_

 _“Yes ma’am!”_ He obeyed her command, and she placed her dry hand on his thigh and slowly inserted a lubricated finger into his tight little asshole.

_“Ahhhhhh~ Fuck!”_

Weiss started to gently pump in and out, twisting and curling her finger inside. Neptune rocked his head side to side, moaning with joy.

Weiss slid a second finger inside, scissoring them as she pumped, twisted, and curled, making sure to press right against his prostate

_“Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”_

She leaned over and reached to cup his face as she popped in the third finger, making Neptune’s eyes roll back as she repeated the same actions. 

"Let me know when you're ready for me, babe~"

“Oh I’m ready! _Mmmmm~!_ ” he gasped.

Weiss kissed him again before stepping back, revealing to Neptune the thick white Atlesian tech strap-on she had been wearing under her dress

Neptune’s face turned bright red at the sight, his eyes bulging. “Oh mama~!” 

Weiss smirked and poured some lubricant on it. “Just for you, baby~”

“I must know though… how’d you keep it hidden under your dress…?”

“The beauties and blessings of Atlesian tech. Makes it flexible and collapsible, so it doesn’t poke through my clothes~”

“Niiiice~”

She climbed on top of him, making out with him some more.

_“Mmmmm~”_

She continued to make out with him, soon rolling them over so that Neptune was on top.

 _“Ooooh-!”_ He moaned in slight surprise. 

_“Nep... I want you to ride me tonight…”_

_“As you wish, Snow Angel~”_

Neptune adjusted himself on top of Weiss, positioning his hole correctly against the dildo, before sliding down on it and sitting on Weiss’s hips. “Mmmmaaaahhhh~!”

Weiss moaned as he slid down gently yet smoothly and quickly, feeling the sensations rack her clit and her body. _“Ahhhhhh~! Fuck~”_ She grabbed onto his hips and ass, arching her back.

_“Mmmm~ This is amazing! Ah!”_

Weiss took a few breaths before saying “...you can start when you're ready, babe~

  
  


Neptune grabbed her shoulders and began riding Weiss, his erect cock bouncing as he did.

 _"Ooohhh~! Fuuuuck~! Neeeeep~!"_ Weiss moaned and gasped and squirmed under her husband, waves of pleasure shooting through her whole body.

 _“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”_ He panted. He bit his lip as her hands caressed his beautiful thighs, ass, hips, and back. _“I love your-” *gasp* “-touch… aah!! Ah! Mmm!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”_

Weiss gave a small squeal of pleasure, moving one of her hands from Neptune’s body to interlock with his hand. He squeezed her hand and leaned in to kiss her deeply, and she moved her other hand to cup his cheek, holding his face to her as she kissed him back. It just felt so heavenly for both of them.

 _“Mmmm~”_ He whispered, looking deep into her shimmering eyes. _“I love you~”_

Weiss gazed back into his eyes. _“I love you too, Sea King~”_

Neptune began riding harder as the time went on. _“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”_

Still holding his hand and face, Weiss began gently thrusting upwards into him.

Soon, his dick was leaking small drops of precum. He could feel the tension building up in his loins as Weiss stuffed him full. _“Oh my god~!! Weiss… I’m so close~!!”_

 _“Hnnnngh... me too, Nep~”_ She began thrusting faster into him. _“...ride me harder~”_

He obeyed, riding much harder and faster than before. _“AH! AH! AH! OH WEISS! AH! AH! AH!”_ Neptune panted heavily as his eyes rolled back.

_“SO GOOOOOD...! NEEEEP~!”_

Weiss pulled Neptune close to her and rolled them over, now Neptune was on his back with his legs spread and Weiss was pounding into him hard, still holding his hand.

 _“Weiss! Weiss! Weiss! Oh yes, Weiss!”_ Neptune was now squirming and writhing on her strap-on like his life depended on it. She gasped as her clit throbbed, the sound of Neptune moaning her name like that and the sensations from the strap-on from Neptune’s squirming bringing him closer to orgasm. She squeezed his hand tighter, and with one hand holding under his arched back, she leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

 _“Mmph!”_ Neptune lost himself in the kiss, more bits of cum leaking from his swinging dick.

 _“You're so gorgeous…”_ Weiss groaned. _“l love you so much~”_

_“I love you too! You’re my beautiful Snow Angel!”_

Weiss was getting close; she began twisting her hips as she pounded him.

_“Ah! Weiss! I’m gonna cum!!!”_

_“Please...! Yes~!!!”_ She began pumping in with longer thrusts, so that her strap-on was grazing hard against his prostate.

 _“YESSSS!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”_ closing his eyes right, he released all over the bed, onto Weiss, and onto himself.

Soon after Neptune exploded, Weiss went back to quick, hard pounding. The happy, sexy expression he made when he was cumming was the final straw for her; with one final deep thrust into him, the sensations on her clit overtook her and she climaxed, white hot pleasure spreading throughout her body. 

_“AGGGHHHH NEPTUUUUUUUNE~!!!!”_

Her orgasm triggered the strap-on to automatically release a flood of white, creamy cum into Neptune's tight ass, filling him up to the brim.

 _“Ooooaaaaahhhh!!!!!”_ Neptune panted heavily as the thick cream flooded his insides, making him feel warm and full and overall great.

Weiss flopped down onto Neptune's body and both took time to catch their breaths.

“I guess we…” Neptune gasped. “...consummated the marriage then…”

“Yup~”

Neptune took a few more deep breaths, before smiling warmly at Weiss. “Yep… I love married life.”

“It's only been a few hours since... and so am I~” she giggled.

Neptune stroked her face, beaming at his wife. “I love you. So much.”

Weiss kissed his chest. “I love you too, babe~”

The two snuggled together, relishing in the aftermath of their first married sex session... 

...but were soon interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

_“HEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!!!?”_

Weiss jolted forward in shock, with her strap-on still inside Neptune. “Ruby-!? What the hell?!?”

 _“Ruby, it’s okay. They’re just spending time together after the ceremony.”_

“Ruby, _how_ and _why_ the _hell_ did you follow us to our room!?” Weiss spat.

_“You're missing your own reception, you dummiiiieees!”_

Neptune sighed. “We’re fine! We’ll join you guys later!”

 _“Ugh... fine...!”_ Ruby huffed. _“Come on Jaune!”_ Weiss and Neptune heard their footsteps fade as they walked away, back to the elevator.

“God, Ruby is still such a complete dunce sometimes…” Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Still, she makes things fun.”

“Well... I can't exactly disagree with you there…” Weiss chuckled. She relaxed into him again, resting her head on his chest, listening to his thumping heartbeat as they rested in each other’s embrace.

_This truly was a wedding to remember. Though they had been through hardships, Weiss and Neptune’s journey was just beginning. Now, they were ready for the next big chapter in their lives. And they were ready to face any upcoming hardships together._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are highly appreciated <3


End file.
